Friend of an Enemy
by Broly Kai
Summary: A young, normal girl has been living her live normally for the passed 17 years, but once she turns 18, something happens that changes everything and makes her question everything she knows. But she eventually makes an unlikely friend that helps her get used to the new change. Rated T just in case. On hiatus for a bit.
1. A Normal Day

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I last posted a new story, but here it is! I really hope you guys like it. So, here it is!**

* * *

"Riega, get your lazy butt out of bed! You should've been up hours ago!" Riega heard her adoptive mother yell up from the first floor.

Once Riega heard that, she suddenly jerked herself up to a sitting position, hitting her head on the low ceiling. Riega ducked down, hands over the spot on her head where she had hit the ceiling, and cringed in pain. "Ow..!" She said to herself. She opened one of her eyes and looked up at the slanted ceiling. _"I swear, if this keeps up then I'll have a bump as big as a freaking watermelon!"_ She thought to herself.

"Riega get up! I am NOT telling you again!" Riega's adoptive mother yelled again.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Riega yelled back down as she swung her legs over the side of her old bed, throwing the small blankets off to the side and stretched a little.

She quickly got up to her feet, ducking low at first to keep herself from hitting her head on the ceiling again, and making her way to the small mirror on the opposite side of the room. She wiped a bit of dust that had settled on it during the night off the slightly cracked mirror and quickly ran a brush through her messy, red hair that reached down to her middle back. Once she was finished with that, she rushed over to her small dresser, got out some light blue, loose jeans and a short-shirt with a wing pattern on the back of it, and got dressed before hurrying down the ladder (she lives in the attic), down the stairs, and into the kitchen area where her adoptive family was waiting. When she entered the kitchen, they all glared daggers at her, her adoptive mother, father, and four sisters sat around a large table with empty place mats in front of them.

"Why are you up so late? You know full well that you're supposed to be up early to make breakfast." Her adoptive mother, Kristie, told her sternly.

Riega nodded as she hurried to get out some pans, eggs, and bacon. "Yes, yes, I know, I'm really sorry, studying ran late last night so I didn't get very much sleep." Riega explained.

"Cut it out with your excuses already! We all know that you were just slacking off and wanted us to make our own breakfast for us like you tried to do last time!" Riega's adoptive sister, Mary, said in a snobby way. Riega ignored Mary as she started to make the eggs.

"I wouldn't pester her _too_ much if I were you Mary, you know she can't cook while someone's talking to her, she'll ruin our food." Riega's other sister, Penelope, said.

"If she does, she'll wish she was never born." Her adoptive father, Mark, said in a threatening tone.

Riega tightened her jaw and tensed up when she heard that before putting the bacon in the microwave so they wouldn't think they finally got to her. She already wished she was dead, so even if she did ruin breakfast, Mark couldn't do much to make her life more miserable. Riega was almost 18, that was true, but she had no idea how long it would be until she could move out of that horrible place. After a few more minutes, Riega finally finished making breakfast and put the plates down on the table in front of her family, who immediately scarfed it all down in a matter of minutes. Once they finished eating, they immediately left the table and went to their rooms to get ready for the day, leaving Riega to clean up their mess.

Riega sighed slowly as she sat in one of the empty chairs with her plate after the others left, she would clean the table after she was done eating. _"I wonder what it's like to sit down at a table and eat with a nice family."_ She thought to herself as she ate her food.

She never knew her real parents she had been living with her adopted family for as long as long she could remember, but who knows why they decided to adopt her if they were only going to treat her like garbage. The only thing she had from her past was a long scar that ran across her upper chest, starting right under her left shoulder and stopping under her right armpit, but she had no idea how she got it. Riega just shook it off and quickly ate the rest of her food before taking everything up to the kitchen so no one would yell at her for not doing her job. Once she had washed off all the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, she hurried back up to her room in the attic to change her dirty clothes for school.

Her clothes were always dirty after making food and washing the dishes, but she only had 3 shirts, 2 pairs of pants, a pair of mini, mini shorts, and a pair of pajamas that she wore every night. Luckily for her, she had her own washer and dryer up in her room, only because her family didn't want their clothes to be washed in the same machine as her clothes, so she could wash her clothes after every time she wore them so she always had clothes to wear. Sure, she always wore the same thing, but she had no money to buy more clothes, and her family refused to take her out shopping, unless it was for groceries. She mostly wore just 2 of the shirts and the pants only because the other shirt was more of a _really_ small bikini top than a shirt, and she didn't like at all, and the shorts went up _way_ too high for her. But 2 sets of clothes and 1 pair of pajamas were good enough for her.

She quickly took her dirty shirt and pants off, threw them and her pajamas into the washer and turned it on, before changing into her new clothes. This time she wore a tight two-toned shirt, the shirt's main color was white and the sleeves, hem of the shirt, and neckline (which has a small V shape) were pitch black. She also wore dark blue jeans that weren't too tight or too loose, a black leather belt, and white and black sneakers. She then grabbed her worn out backpack before hurrying downstairs and out the door, running as fast as she could so she wouldn't be late for school.

She never rode the bus to school because all 4 of her adopted sisters rode it and made fun of her whenever she rode it with them, and since they were the coolest kids in school and everyone wanted to be like them, everyone that was on the bus joined in too. But she didn't mind walking, or running, to school at all, she thought it was a good way to get some exercise, and it gave her the chance to say hello to her neighbors, if they were outside anyway. Also, the school wasn't very far from where she lived, so taking the bus from their house to the school seemed kind of pointless to her.

After running/walking for several minutes in the heat, Riega finally reached the school parking lot, she hurried into the school to get out of the heat, panting heavily, and swallowed several gulps of water from a nearby water fountain before going to her first class. As usual, she sat in the very back, setting her black backpack down next to her wooden desk and digging her huge math textbook out, and waited for everyone else to show up. It didn't take long for the other kids to show up though, only a few minutes of Riega sitting there passed before all the kids, and the teacher, had walked into the room and took their seats. As usual, no one sat in the desk next to Riega, but she was fine with that, less people to annoy and distract her from her schoolwork.

"Alright class," The teacher started once everyone had sat down in their seats. "Please open your books to page 253 and we will begin." The teacher continued. Riega heard some of the kids moan as they opened their large textbooks, but Riega ignored them, opened her book up to the page, and followed along with the teacher.

* * *

Riega sat down by herself at one of the empty tables that off to the side in the cafeteria and started to eat the food she had gotten from the cafeteria. She never had the time to make herself a lunch for school at the house and, as an allowance, her parents only gave her enough money to buy lunch for herself every day, even though it wasn't very good, it was better than nothing. Riega hurried to finish her food, slung her backpack over her shoulder, dumped her leftovers in the trash can that was next to the door, and went out to the large, open yard that was behind the school. The yard had healthy-looking green, several bushes and trees in it, a few small boulders here and there, and it had more than enough room for all the students that were enrolled in the school to relax or study during their free time, not to mention that there were several decorations in the yard too. Riega walked over to one of the larger oak trees that was off to the side, plopped down on the grass next to the thick trunk, dug out some books that were in her backpack, and started to read.

She had no problems with anything for a while until one of her sisters, Melony, and her group of friends walked over to her. "Hey slave, what are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be with your loser friends?" She asked. She suddenly put a hand over her mouth as if she just realized something shocking. "Oh wait, you don't have any!" She burst out laughing when she said that, her friends joining in the laughter.

Riega sighed heavily. _"Well, there goes my study time…"_ She thought to herself. Melony might not have been very good at making fun of Riega, but it was enough to annoy Riega. Riega put her book down and stood up to look at Melony coldly in the eyes. "What do you want Melony? Some people need to study for the exam you know!" Riega snapped. She didn't care if Melony told their parents about the way Riega talked to her, Riega was tired of being pushed around. And exams were coming up in just a few weeks so everyone was getting in as much study time as they could. But Riega's sisters were so rich that they just paid the teachers to give them an automatic A+ without even taking the test!

Melony smirked. "Like I care about that, besides, you don't deserve to pass that exam; you're _way_ too stupid and different to pass it."

"Excuse me?! What do you mean different!? I'm no different than you!"

Melony lifted an eyebrow at Riega in disbelief. "Seriously? You're turning 18 tomorrow and you still haven't figured out that you're-"

"Melony, stop! You know what mom and dad said about telling her that!" Mary, who was walking over to them, barked at Melony, cutting Melony off before she could finish her sentence.

Melony looked back at Mary with an annoyed look on her face. "Well she's gonna find out eventually." Melony protested.

Mary glared Melony and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah right! How is she gonna find out if no tells her you idiot? Besides, who knows what mom and dad will do if they were to find out that you told her?" Mary pointed out.

Melony snorted again. "Whatever!" She growled before storming off, her friends still following her. Riega stared at her older sister in shock, did Mary just defend her? No, that couldn't be, Mary hated Riega too much to defend her.

Mary looked back at Riega and scowled at her. "What are you gawking at?" She said before walking away.

Nope, definitely didn't defend. Riega ignored it and sighed slowly before kneeling down to pick her books up, shoving them back in her backpack, and heading back to the school building for her next class. _"What were those two talking about?"_ Riega thought, having a flashback of what just happened. Riega shook her head, it was probably nothing but them playing some kind of prank on her or something.

* * *

"Hmm, so that's the one huh? Interesting… Not only has most of her appearance changed, but she changed her name too, strange..." Someone said as he watched Riega from a distance.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Hopefully this one chapter isn't _too_ boring. Please let me know what you guys think by leaving a review, or even PMing, it'd be great to know your guys' opinion. Until the next chapter!**


	2. Changes, Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this book for a while, I've been busy with stuff... Yeeeaaaahhhhh... Anyway, really sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter! Finally huh? But before we get to the chapter, let's get to the reviews!**

**Juli-sama14: Lol, I know you were, and here's the next chapter for ya! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**NatNicole: I'm glad to hear that, hopefully it won't bore you or anything as more and more chapters get posted lol**

**owl productions: Thank you very much!**

**Gimp72: Thanks, and don't worry I won't :)**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! I love hearing from you all! There's also some people that followed/favorited this book, so I want to say thanks to you all too! Juli-sama14, TehBdog, owl productions, Gohanmistssj, Gimp72, 13emstr, Dragonyahoo20, Military-SweetHeart, ThaviduZeroX, and highway country 1994, thank you all so much! Reviews, PMs, favorites, and follows are all greatly appreciated! So again, thank you all for your support! Now then, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Riega slowly opened her tired eyes when she heard her alarm clock beeping loudly on the dresser next to her bed, one of her sisters must've set the alarm last night so she would wake up early. Riega groaned tiredly, putting the pillow over her head to try to block out the noise, but it didn't work very well. She eventually growled in irritation, threw the pillow and blanket off to the side, and hit the off button on the clock, the clock breaking into several small pieces once she touched it.

Riega's eyes widened when the clock broke. _"What the..? How did that happen?" _She thought in confusion. That never happened before, she had hit the off button hundreds of times it was just fine. Riega shook her head slowly. _"It's probably just too old to take any more hits."_ She thought again.

She sighed slowly before getting up and stretching, now that she was awake, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if she tried, instead, she hurried to get dressed. She didn't know why one of her sisters set her alarm so early though, since today was her 18th birthday, her family would let her have the day off from doing all the chores in the house. She didn't get any presents, but she considered having the day off as one. Instead of wearing her wing deign shirt like she always did at the start of the day, Riega changed right into her black and white shirt, since she didn't have do to any kind of housework today.

Riega then walked over to her mirror and picked her brush up off her desk to brush her hair, but what she saw in her reflection shocked her. Both her hair and eyes had changed! Instead of her long red hair, she had black unruly hair that reached down to her upper back, and she had bangs that hung down in front of her face instead of off to the side like they were supposed to be. And her eyes had changed from deep and dark green colors to jet black as well. She tried to brush her bangs out of her face, but they would just fall back in front of her face after she brushed it off to the side.

"The hell..?" Riega thought to herself out loud as she ran her fingers through her hair after putting her brush down. She grabbed a lock of hair and yanked on it hard, making her wince. "Okay, I guess it's not a wig…" She let go of the lock of hair and looked into the mirror again, totally confused as to what was going on. _"What the heck happened? I know I didn't dye my hair or buy black contacts for my eyes…"_ She thought to herself.

"Riega, get your butt down here already!" Riega heard Kristie yell at her from the kitchen, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, coming!" Riega said as she hurried down to the kitchen. She would have to try figuring out what was going on later, she just hoped her family wouldn't make a big fuss about it, but she was betting that they would.

"There you are Riega, it took you long enough to get down here. As promised, I made breakfast for you." Kristie mumbled, not even looking at Riega.

Riega smiled slightly, a bit amused to see Kristie like that. "Thanks." She said as she went over to the table where the rest of her family was.

Once she sat down, however, Kristie looked up at her and saw her black hair, Kristie's eyes widened. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!?" She yelled loudly, making everyone else look up from their food and at Riega. They all had a look of shock on their faces when they saw Riega's hair and eyes.

"I dunno, I woke up and it was like this." Riega replied between mouthfuls.

"Did you dye it?"

"No, I don't even have enough money! And if I did, then why would I want to dye it?!"

"Liar."

"WHY WOULD I BE LYING?!" Riega yelled, shooting up to her feet and slamming her hands down on the table. Once she hit the table, the legs holding it up suddenly broke and it collapsed on the floor, everyone, including Riega, looked at the broken table in shock before her family looked at her. Riega only blinked, it was just like when she accidentally broke her clock, only this time, her family was going to be absolutely livid.

"That's it. You yell at my wife, then you break the table and ruin everyone's breakfast? What's wrong with you!?" Mark growled as he stood up and stormed over to her with a pissed off look on his face.

"I didn't do anything! I don't even know how that happened!" She replied, glaring at him. Something inside her screamed for her to punch him right in the face to teach him a lesson, but she suppressed it.

"Well it sure looks like you did, the table only broke after _you_ hit it." He growled.

Riega growled in frustration and clenched her fists tightly, now she really wanted to hit him. But she spun around on her heel, picked up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder, and stormed out the door. "Whatever, I'm going to school." She told them over her shoulder gruffly before slamming the front door shut behind her. Once she closed it, however, the hinges broke and it fell backward, landing on the floor inside the house with a loud thud, but she didn't even acknowledge it, she felt like she just wanted to kill someone. "What the hell is wrong with those guys!? That wasn't my fault; I don't even know what's going on or why this is happening to me!" She said to herself as she walked forward.

She kicked a small pebble that was on the sidewalk and it shot forward into the air several feet at an unbelievable speed before the hitting the glass in a nearby lamp post and breaking the glass and the light bulb, making sparks fly. Riega was so distracted by how mad she was at her adopted family, however, that she didn't even notice it. But the sound of footsteps behind her did catch her attention. She stopped mumbling to herself and looked back over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her, a tall, older-looking teenaged boy walked slowly behind her. He wore a loose, short-sleeved red shirt and loose white pants, his hair was black like hers, but she couldn't tell how long it was, and his head was tilted down so Riega couldn't see what his face looked like.

_"Okay then… I think I'll walk a little faster…"_ She thought as she quickened her pace, looking forward again. After several minutes, Riega finally got into the school building, but the boy had followed her all the way to the school too. _"Is he a student here? I've never seen him around before…"_ She thought again.

But she shook it off and hurried to get to her first class of the day, sitting in the back and waiting on everyone else to show up as usual. After about five minutes, almost everyone, including the teacher, had shown up and were in their seats, but before the teacher could start teaching, the same boy that was following Riega came in with a few other kids that were late. He looked around the room for a moment before walking towards the empty desk that was next to Riega. She ducked down a bit and had a freaked out look on her face.

_"Great… Now I'm stuck with this weirdo for the next hour!"_ She thought to herself. She glanced at the boy briefly, but he didn't even acknowledge her, his head was still tilted down and he was staring at his desk so Riega still couldn't see his face. She held back a heavy sigh but did her best to ignore him as the teacher started going over the lesson for the day.

* * *

Riega practically ran through the crowded hallway, having to push and shove people out of her way a bit, to get to her next class, which was martial arts. She didn't know why they called it martial arts though, there wasn't a lot of fighting like someone would think. It was mostly just sitting on the hard floor in the basketball court and listening to boring lectures about fighting styles and attacks from their teacher and the occasional video. They did, however, having spars every few months, but Riega never got to participate in them. There weren't very many girls in the class, and when there was a class when they could spar, all of them except for Riega refused to fight, and their teacher didn't want the spars to be boys against girls. It really ticked Riega off, but she knew that she would eventually get to fight in the class.

Riega glanced back over her shoulder as she walked into the basketball court, ever since her math class ended, that boy's been following her almost everywhere, but not to the bathroom of course, but she kept looking behind her to see if he had stopped following her. Once she was in class, she sat in the second-to-last row of kids that were sitting on the floor between a few other teens, but of course, the spots next to her on both sides were empty. People gave Riega weird looks when they noticed her hair and eyes and they started whispering to each other, but everyone that saw her had been acting like that all day.

"Alright class," The martial arts class's teacher, Mr. Disan, started as he walked into the class room, a clipboard tucked under his arm. He stopped in front of the class and looked them over before continuing. "We have a new student today. This is the only time he will be at this school, however, because his father is very busy and won't be staying in town for very long."

"Mr. Disan?" One of the students that was sitting near Riega asked, raising his hand when he addressed their teacher.

Their teacher looked at him. "Yes Brock?" He asked.

"You only mentioned his father, what about his mother?"

"Unfortunately, he doesn't have a mother. She mysteriously disappeared one day and no one's seen or heard from her since."

"Oh, I see…"

Mr. Disan nodded before continuing again. "Class, meet our new student, Dakota." After Mr. Disan said that, the teenaged boy that had been following Riega all day walked into the room, drawing everyone's attention. This time, however, the boy was looking up so Riega could see what his face looked like. He had pitch black eyes, an emotionless look on his face, and a weird golden band wrapped around his head with a blue gem in the middle of it. His black hair was unruly and reached down to his middle back, his bangs hanging in his face a bit and hiding a little bit of the band.

Riega groaned quietly. _"Why is this guy following me everywhere?"_ She thought. While she watched him walk over to their teacher, she saw him look up directly at her from the corner of his eye. Riega blinked in shock. _"What the… Did he just check me out? Is that why he's been following me?"_ She shook her head slightly. _"No, that can't be, why on earth would he check me out? There's probably a girl sitting behind me or something." _Riega glanced back over her shoulder, but there were no girls behind her, in fact, she was surrounded by guys. _"Huh, that's weird…"_ Riega looked back at Dakota with a puzzled expression as their teacher introduced him to the class, he kept glancing at her for some reason, and it was giving Riega the chills, so she dropped her eyes. _"Maybe if I just ignore him he'll stop looking at me."_ But that wasn't going to be very easy with what the teacher said next.

Mr. Disan turned to Dakota again and motioned towards Riega. "Why don't you go take a seat next to Riega? I'm sure she won't mind."

Riega hung her head low and looked forward with a blank expression. _"Of course…"_ She thought again. Dakota looked at where Riega was sitting for a moment before looking back at the teacher, nodding in response, and walking over to where she was sitting. Riega, along with everyone else in the class, watched him as he walked over to where she was, but Riega kept her head down as she watched him. _"Guess he isn't much of a talker."_ She thought to herself. Once Dakota reached her, he plopped down on the floor right next to her, his legs crossed, and stared forward with the same emotionless look on his face, but he occasionally glanced at Riega for a split second from the corner of his eye. But Riega didn't notice, the first thing she noticed when he sat down next to her were his huge muscles, sure he was a bit skinny, extremely tall, kept looking at her, and was dressed in a weird way, but man, was he ripped! _"That's ridiculous! They're like the size of freaking watermelons!" _She thought as she stared at his biceps with wide eyes.

"Alright then, class." Mr. Disan said again, snapping Riega out of her thoughts and back into reality. "Instead of giving you one of those boring lectures on how to fight and different ways to attack like I usually do, we're going to apply what we've learned and do some sparring. Now, I understand if you don't want to fight, so if you just want to sit back and watch, please come up and tell me right now."

All of the girls in the class, which weren't a lot, and a few of the smaller boys quickly got up and went to Mr. Disan to tell him they didn't want to fight, but Riega, Dakota, and most of the other boys didn't budge. Dakota kept glancing at Riega to see if she would get up and tell the teacher she wouldn't fight either like the rest of the girls, but she ignored him. She's been in that class for several months now and she's been getting into fighting quite a bit, so she wasn't gonna back down from this, she had worked too hard and sat through too many boring lectures on fighting to just give up before the fights could even begin. But then she realized that Dakota wasn't getting up either, which meant that he was going to fight too even though that was his first and only day in the martial arts class, but judging by how big his muscles were, Riega guessed that he could hold his own against everyone in the class no problem. That, however, was what bothered her, if she got paired up with him, he could crush her like it was nothing!

"Excuse me Riega?" Mr. Disan said, drawing Riega's attention.

She looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "Yes Mr. Disan?" She replied.

"You know the rules Riega, I'm afraid that you can't take part in the sparring, girls cannot fight against boys, and since all the other girls do not wish to fight, you cannot take part in the spars."

Riega stared at him in shock. "Wha… But… I'm graduating next month and this might be the last time I can spar in this class! Please reconsider!" Riega pleaded.

"Aw, c'mon teach, just let her fight." One of the participating boys said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it'll make things more interesting." Another boy said. Several other boys in the class agreed with those two, but Dakota stayed quiet and kept staring forward, still glancing at Riega every few seconds.

Mr. Disan thought for a moment before sighing slowly. "Alright, alright, she can fight, but only this once." Mr. Disan finally said, making all the boys stop talking.

Most, if not all, of the teens that were participating, even some of the teens that weren't participating, high-fived each other and started talking eagerly. Riega knew why they really wanted her to join in the spars though, they just wanted a chance to try to beat her up without getting in trouble, but Riega wasn't worried about them, she was worried more about Dakota. Hopefully, she wouldn't get paired up with him.

"Now that that's all settled, I want each of you to come up here and pick a number from this metal bowl I have up here. Once you have your number, show it to me and I'll put your name in one of the slots on this screen." Mr. Disan motioned at a large computer screen that was next to him, it was pretty big, so there wouldn't be any problems with seeing who was paired up with whom unless you had eye problems. Each of the slots were in pairs of two, they all had a number under them, and they were in numerical order so they knew where they were going and who they were going up against once they got their number. "Once everyone is paired up with someone, I'll remind everyone of the rules and then we'll start." Mr. Disan said again before starting to call teens up to get their number from the bowl Mr. Disan was holding.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Riega's name was finally called. She practically jumped up to her feet and fast-walked to Mr. Disan, her heart racing from excitement, after several classes of not being able to fight, she could finally participate in the sparring! She dug through the bowl for a while before pulling out a small piece of paper with the number 7 on it. She showed it to Mr. Disan and he looked at it for a moment before putting her name in the 7th slot on the screen, the slot next to hers, number 8, was still empty, but she was fine with that. She went back to where she was sitting and sat down next to Dakota again, so eager to see who she was fighting that she didn't even notice Dakota staring at her. After Mr. Disan called a few more boys up to get their numbers, he finally called Dakota's name. Dakota stood up, towering over everyone else in the room, and walked over to Mr. Disan to pull out a piece of paper. He stared at it for what felt like hours before showing it to Mr. Disan, Mr. Disan looked at it and nodded at Dakota, saying he could go sit back down now, before typing his name in one of the empty slots. Riega looked at the screen to see who he was paired up with as he sat back down next to her. Of course, it was slot number 8.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was long. And who's this Dakota guy? Normal, or no? What do you guys think of him and of this chapter? Anything I need to add or take away? Don't be shy to leave a comment, I want to know what your guys's thoughts about this are, and I'd love to know if you guys have any requests. Or you guys can send me a PM on here, or message me on my Facebook page, if you want to say something but don't want to leave a review, either way, I appreciate everyone's support! Until the next chapter guys, see ya then!**


	3. Changes, Part 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, how's it going? By the way, Merry (early) Christmas to you all! I have a present for you guys, you're reading it right now :). I'm gonna be posting two chapters of each of my books today for you all! (Except _Brother of Lies_, since I still have freaking writer's bloc, and _Friends till the End_) So you're getting six chapters total to read! (Assuming you read_ The Warrior Who Never Gave Up_ and _The Runaway Experiment_ too) Hope you guys like it, but before we get to the actual story, let's get to the reviews:**

**The Crimson Alchemist 56: I laughed so hard when I first read your review, that was awesome! XD And yeah, I'm gonna agree with you on that, Broly is my number one favorite in all of DBZ. I'm glad you like it so much, and here's two more chapters for you :)**

**owl productions: :P**

**Thanks for your reviews everyone, I know there were only two for the last chapter, but I appreciate every review/favorite/follow, so thanks for all your support :). Also before we get to the chapter, I just wanna say that I'm _so_ sorry for not updating this story sooner, I've just been so busy and this chapter was longer than most of the chapters for my other books. Sorry again. But I think I've made you guys wait long enough, here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Alright, now that everyone's paired up, I'll go over the rules." Mr. Disan said after everyone that was participating was paired up. Riega still couldn't believe that she was paired up with Dakota out of everyone else that was taking part in the fights, and she was so excited for the fight too… "The first rule is no killing. I know that should be obvious, but we almost had someone kill their opponent once. The second rule is no kicking each other in the groin, and since we have a female fighting, no grabbing anywhere that is inappropriate. I want some good, clean fights. Third rule is that you cannot fight your opponent more than once. You will fight only once because just one fight can tire you out quite a lot. Also, once your opponent gives up, steps off the mat you're fighting on, gets knocked out, or down, and can't get up in 10 or more seconds, then he/she will lose and you will win. Once your fight is over, you will both come back out here to the basketball court and wait for the others to finish, or you can stay and watch someone else's fight." Mr. Disan explained to the teenagers that were ready to fight. Riega and all the other teenagers nodded in agreement, but Dakota didn't do anything but stare at Mr. Disan with the same blank look on his face. Mr. Disan nodded back, even though Dakota didn't nod. "Good. Now then, let's get started."

He opened the doors behind him that led to a huge room that Riega had never seen or been in before. The room had several large mats on the hard, polished wood floor for them all to fight on, quite a few water fountains were built into the walls, what looked like fighting dummies were off to the side, and a few benches were set up near the walls all around the room.

"Each of you, along with your opponent, will be fighting on one of these mats, but you will _not _fight until I say you can." Mr. Disan told everyone. "Each mat has 2 numbers on it, like 1 and 2. These numbers tell each of you which mat you and your opponent will be fighting on. So, I want all of you, along with your partner, to find the mat you will be fighting on and get ready to fight. Once everyone's ready, I will give the signal for you all to start fighting."

Everyone immediately started looking for the mat that had their number on it, that included Riega with Dakota trailing along behind her. The mat they were going to be using was near the back, of course, and only a few other mats were next to it. Riega looked at Dakota nervously before getting onto the mat and getting into a fighting stance. But Dakota didn't look nervous at all as he stepped onto the mat, once he was on; he just stood there and looked at her with emotionless eyes.

_"He isn't going to get into a fighting stance?"_ Riega thought to herself, thinking he would take his fighting stance any second now, but he didn't.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Disan's voice echoed in the room through some speakers that were on the walls. "You may begin in 3…2…1…start!"

Once he said that, Riega immediately rushed at Dakota with a clenched fist before throwing a hard punch at his face. Before her attack could hit him, however, he suddenly stepped to the side and dodged her attack, surprising her and making her stumble forward from the momentum of her attack. But she quickly recovered and glared back at him before spinning around on her heel and throwing a barrage of attacks at him before he had the chance to start a counterattack. Dakota blocked/dodged most of her attacks, some of them hitting him in the stomach and face. Eventually, he got tired of that and grabbed one of her fists with his hand tightly, flung her over his head, while still holding her wrist, and slamming her into the mat hard, releasing her fist when he did. Riega winced in pain a bit, but she was thankful that they were on mats and not on the hard floor, before she got back up and glared at Dakota.

This time, Dakota attacked her with several kicks and punches, but Riega somehow managed to dodge/block some of his attacks, the attacks that did hit her, however, hurt quite a bit. Without warning, Riega suddenly dropped down to the mat with her hands on the mat underneath her and thrust her legs up a Dakota, kicking him right in the stomach as hard as she could. Dakota took a few steps back, wincing in pain slightly, before rushing back at Riega once she got back up on her feet. She growled a bit before rushing back at him. Once they were close enough, they both threw a hard punch at each other's face, but both of them caught it in their free hand before the attack could hit either one of them.

They both pushed back against each other as hard as they could, both glaring daggers at each other, which was the first time Riega had ever seen a different look on his face. But Riega couldn't keep that up for very long. Dakota eventually overpowered her and pushed her away from him before he dropped down to the mat with one of his hands on the mat underneath him and he spun around with his legs outstretched, knocking Riega's feet out from under her and making her fall over. Once she fell, however, she jumped right back up again, only to get hit by a hard punch to her cheek, making her stumble back several feet and off the mat, ending their fight with Dakota as the winner.

_"Darn it! I thought I had him too…"_ Riega thought to herself in frustration as she wiped some blood off her lower lip with her knuckle. She looked up at Dakota only to see him staring back at her with that same emotionless look as before. Riega sighed quietly before walking up to him, her whole body starting to ache a bit, but she didn't seem to notice. "That was a good fight. Congratulations on winning." She told him, trying to keep the growl out of her voice.

Dakota said nothing, but he nodded slowly in response, not smiling even a little. Riega spun around on her heel and started walking back to the basketball court, all the other mats were already empty, everyone except for her and Dakota were in the basketball court. Once she and Dakota walked into the basketball court, everyone stared at them with wide eyes, they all looked like they were pretty shocked.

_"What's up with them?"_ Riega thought as she walked back to her seat, Dakota still following her. Once they both sat down, everyone started whispering to each other about something, but she ignored them and didn't even try to listen in on their conversations as Mr. Disan started talking about the fights.

* * *

"How did you get that scar on your chest?" Dakota asked Riega as he walked right behind her as she walked to her next class. His voice was strong, deep, and gruff, plus there was something kind of dark about it.

She suddenly stopped walking and looked back at him with a lifted eyebrow for a moment, that was the first time she had ever heard him speak. But she quickly shook it off before speaking up. "How do you know I have a scar on my chest?" She asked, the neckline of her shirt was up high enough to cover her scar.

"I saw it while we were fighting." He replied, looking down at her with emotionless eyes. Even though she was pretty tall for a female **(she's almost 6 feet tall actually)**, he was still much taller than her.

She looked down nervously as she started to walk again. "Oh…" She glanced up at Dakota, who was now walking right next to her, to see him looking at her with an expectant look on his face, probably waiting for her to answer his first question. Riega looked forward again and cleared her throat a bit. "I really don't know how I got it; I've had it for as long as I can remember."

Dakota stared at her for a few more seconds before looking forward as well. "I see…" Once they were in Riega's next class, Physics, Riega sat in the back as always and Dakota sat in the desk next to her. "What's your name again? I didn't catch it the first time." He said again after a few minutes.

Riega looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. _"Why is he starting to ask me so many questions now?"_ She thought. "It's Riega." She replied.

"Oh, I thought it was something else. Why are you always sitting in the back?"

"I dunno, why do you ask so many questions?" He didn't reply, he just looked at her like he didn't even hear her say that. Riega didn't say anything for a while, but she sighed a bit before she eventually spoke up. "Fine. I sit in the back before no one in this school other than the teachers like me. And I don't want a lot of distractions since no one sits back here with me." She told him. Dakota opened his mouth to say something else, but he stopped when the teacher came in and started going over the lesson for the day. Riega was kind of glad that the teacher came in so she wouldn't have to keep answering Dakota's questions for a while.

* * *

"Do you always do this after you eat?" Dakota asked Riega as he leaned against the oak's tree's large trunk.

Riega put her book down on her lap to look up at him. "Yeah, it's farther away from the other kids and it's shady under here so it's pretty comfortable. Now if you don't mind, I have to study." She replied before reading her book again. Dakota had followed her from Physics, to lunch, then out to where she studied under the large oak tree. She was wondering why he was following her so much; she didn't think he liked her.

"Why do you have to study?" He asked again.

She sighed heavily and looked back up at him with an irritated look on her face. "Because I have an exam coming up in a few weeks and if I pass it, I can go to college. Don't you have to study too?"

"No."

"What? Why not? You can't be in college already if you're coming to high school."

"Because I don't."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before shaking her head. "You know what? Forget it." She mumbled before reading her book again.

Right before she could finish her book, however, she heard Melony and her friends walking over to Dakota and her, all of them laughing about something. Riega held back a groan and quickly finished her book before sitting up to look at them with a cold glare. Melony glared back at her with a glare before looking at Dakota with a sweet smile.

"Hi Dakota, I didn't think I'd see you out here with my sister." She told Dakota sweetly.

Dakota looked at her with the same emotionless look on his face. "Who are you?" He asked, obviously he wasn't interested in what she had to say or anything else. Riega had to hold back a laugh when she saw the look of shock on Melony's face , she knew why Melony was so shocked, Melony had pretty much every boy in school begging her to go on a date with them, but Dakota was the first boy that didn't know her name or look interested.

"Um, I'm Melony. I'm Riega's older sister, I'm sure she's been talking all about me." She said proudly, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as she said that.

Dakota looked down at Riega for a moment before looking back at Melony. "No, she hasn't. I didn't even know she had any siblings." He told her.

"Really? Well that's strange, she usually can't stop talking about amazing her other sisters and I are."

Riega put a hand on her head and held back a groan as Dakota looked down at her. "I have 4 sisters, but they're not my real sisters, their parents adopted me when I was a little kid." Riega told Dakota.

Melony glared at Riega. "Who asked you about that?" She growled.

"Well don't you think he should know that too?" Riega replied with a slight growl.

"Yeah, but I was gonna tell him. I don't need some goth girl interrupting my conversation with someone."

Riega shot up to her feet and looked at Melony with a death glare. "I'm not goth!"

"Then why did you dye your hair black and get contacts?"

"I didn't! I don't even know how this happened!" Riega was practically yelling now, gesturing to her hair and eyes when she said the last part.

"Your hair and eyes used to be different?" Dakota asked Riega.

"Yeah, her hair used to be red and her eyes used to be green, until she changed them last night." Melony told Dakota before Riega could say anything.

Riega growled loudly in anger. "Now look who's interrupting whose conversation!"

Melony narrowed her eyes at Riega before scoffing, jerking her head to the side when she did. "Like I care about that. And by the way, just because today is your 18th birthday, I wouldn't expect any royal treatment from me. You're still nothing but an annoying little sister that does whatever I tell her to." Melony said with a smirk.

Riega gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly. "That's it; I've had enough of you and all your obnoxious comments!" Riega yelled as she shoved Melony away.

Instead of stumbling back a few steps like Riega thought Melony would, however, Melony practically flew backwards, tumbling on the grassy ground for several yards before eventually sliding to a stop, unconscious. Everyone looked at Melony then at Riega in shock, even Dakota was shocked at what Riega did, but Riega just stared at Melony with wide eyes, frozen in place and not believing what had just happened.

* * *

"Come on, Riega, we're going home right now." Mark growled as he dragged Riega out of school, gripping her upper arm so tightly that it hurt. "I can't believe you did that to your sister, after everything we've don't for you!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her though! It was an accident, really!" Riega protested as she tried to pry his hand off her upper arm.

He suddenly jerked her around so she was in front of him and he scowled at her. "Two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken collarbone, and a fractured elbow is not an accident!" He yelled at her, making her flinch. "Come on, we're going home." He growled again as he dragged her towards the car again.

But she managed to jerk her arm out of his grip. "Fine, but at least let me get my stuff first." She said.

He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, but be quick about it." He growled at her.

Riega didn't say anything as she hurried back into the school to get her things. Dakota was standing next to her locker, which was where she was going, and looked like he was waiting for her. She pretended he wasn't there and put in the combination to her locker to open it and get her books and stuff.

Once she opened her locker, he spoke up. "You pushed her pretty hard; I never thought anyone here could have that kind of power." He said.

Riega didn't even look at him as she shoved her books in her backpack. "Neither did I, but apparently, I do now. And it's all because of who knows what! All I know is I'm gonna get the beating of my life for my 18th birthday." She growled as she slammed her locker door shut, making a huge dent in it.

Today being her 18th birthday seemed to catch Dakota's attention though. He paused for a moment before speaking up again before Riega could walk off. "Hey Riega, can I have your address?" He asked.

She stopped and looked up at him with a lifted eyebrow. "What? Why?" She asked.

"So we can hang out sometime."

Riega thought about that for a moment before sighing slowly. "Alright, fine." She pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from her backpack and wrote down her address before handing the paper to him. "Here, but everyone in that house is a jerk." She warned him before walking back to where Mark was impatiently waiting.

"What took you so long?" He growled.

"I'm sorry, I was talking with someone." Riega replied gruffly.

He scoffed. "Yeah right, just get in the car." Riega did as she was told, getting in the backseat, putting her seat belt on, and sitting there quietly before Mark started the car and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Riega, now she's in trouble and she didn't even mean to hurt Melony (even though Melony deserved it). But Dakota got her address so now he knows where she lives. What do you guys will happen? Let me know in a review (or a PM or a message on my Facebook page) and let me know if you have any requests or questions too, I'd be happy to hear them. And now for the next chapter!**


	4. Changes, Part 3

**A/N: Alright guys, as promised, here's the second chapter for this story. I'm not gonna answer reviews in this chapter since there would've been no time for someone to write a review (unless you have Super Saiyan speed when reading and typing) before I posted this chapter. It's okay if you leave/left a review for the last chapter, I'll just reply to it in the next chapter, which I plan on posting early next year (or maybe even sooner). So, let's get right to the chapter!**

* * *

"I already told you, it was accident!" Riega yelled at Mark as he dragged her up into her room.

"I don't care! You almost killed my little girl! You're not allowed out of your room until we say otherwise!" He growled as he practically threw her into her room before leaving, locking the door leading up into the attic and walking away.

Riega clenched her fists tightly and growled in anger, tensing up, before spinning around on her heel and slamming her fist into her bed as hard as she could, breaking through the mattress and almost going right through the whole thing as some of the springs left red scratches on her fist and lower arm, but she didn't care. She kept punching the mattress over and over again as she started cursing to herself. She was so mad that she didn't even care that she got more cuts on her arms and fists from the springs, blood dripping down her arm and hand.

* * *

Mark paced back and forth in his office as he mumbled to himself. He was trying to think of a good punishment for Riega since she almost killed his daughter, but he wasn't having any luck. After a few minutes, there was a slight knock on the door leading into his office.

"Can I come in?" Kristie asked, the door was open, but she knocked anyway. He stopped and looked at her and nodded before starting to pace again. "Honey, you and I both know why this is happening to Riega." She told him as she walked into the office.

He looked at her again. "I know, that's why I'm worried."

"Well no one's shown up and nothing's really happened that would take her away. If we can get through tonight with nothing happening then everything will be back to normal."

He nodded and grinned. "Then I can figure out a punishment that would actually hurt her."

She smiled. "Yes, you can." Just then, there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Mary said as she walked to the front door, she thought it was another boy begging for her to go on a date with him **(all of them except for Riega are popular with boys)**. Once she opened the door and saw who it was, she smiled softly at him. "Oh, hi, I wasn't expecting to see you here." She said sweetly.

"Mary, who is it?" Mark asked.

"It's Dakota and…" There was a pause. "His dad. Can they come in?"

Mark and Kristie looked at each other for a moment before shrugging. "Of course they can." Mark said as he walked out of his office and into the living room, Kristie following him.

After a minute or so, Mary came into the living room with Dakota and his father following her. "These are my parents." Mary told Dakota and his father. "Mom, dad, this is Dakota, the boy I was telling you about, and this is his dad."

Dakota's father smiled at them, but it wasn't a friendly smile, there was something chilling about it. "My name is Chris. It's a pleasure to meet you." Chris said.

There was something about Chris and Dakota that Mark and Kristie didn't like; they seemed off for some reason. "So, how many kids do you have Chris?" Kristie asked.

Chris looked back up at Dakota, who was way taller than Chris, before replying. "Dakota is my only son." He looked back at Kristie and Mark. "What about you?"

"We only have 4." Mark replied quickly.

"What are their names?"

"Mary, Penelope, Helen, and Melony." Kristie replied.

Mark nodded in agreement. "Yes, Mary's the oldest, Melony's the second oldest, Penelope's the third oldest, and Helen's the youngest."

"But Dakota told me that you have a daughter named Riega." Chris said.

Mark and Kristie paused for a moment before replying. "We do have a daughter named Riega, but she's not our real daughter, we adopted her when she was very little." Mark said.

Chris nodded; he looked like he was interested in Riega. "I see. Can I meet her?"

"No." Mark replied quickly before anyone else could say anything.

Chris looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Why not? I would like to meet my son's friend."

"Because she's in a lot of trouble, she almost killed my daughter."

"Oh, I know what you're talking about, my son told me about that. But wasn't it your daughter's fault for making fun of Riega?"

Mark glared at Chris. "No, it was Riega's fault. If she had just taken what Melony said like a good girl, then none of this would've happened."

Chris thought about that for a moment. "I see…" He looked up with a lifted eyebrow when he heard a loud crash sound in one of the rooms above the one they were in. "What was that?"

"It was probably Riega breaking something again, that irresponsible girl!" Mark growled.

"Which room is hers?"

"She's in the attic."

Chris nodded. "Alright, thank you." He looked back at Dakota. "Come on Dakota." He told Dakota as he started to walk towards the stairs.

Mark quickly jumped in front of them, blocking their path. "Where are you two going?" He asked with a slight growl.

Chris looked at him. "We're going to see Riega. Now move it or we'll use force to make you move." Chris said in a chilling tone.

Mark ignored it and shook his head. "I don't think so, Riega is _our_ daughter, you can't just-" Mark was cut off in midsentence when Chris suddenly landed a hard punch to his stomach. His eyes widened and he tried to suck in a breath, but he couldn't. Chris pulled his fist back and let Mark collapse on the floor. Mary and Kristie stared at Chris in shock and horror, not believing what they just saw.

Chris looked up at Dakota again. "Come on, let's go see this Riega." He told Dakota before walking forward again, Dakota following close behind him.

* * *

Riega was panting heavily from punching pretty much everything in sight, her knuckles were bleeding and the scratches on her arms and hands were dripping with blood, but not a lot of blood, and almost everything in her room was destroyed. She might've gotten mad at something before, but never this mad. After a few minutes, she suddenly heard her sisters talking frantically to someone and footsteps approaching the door that led to the stairs that went up into her room. She tried to breathe a bit quieter to hear what they were saying, it sounded like all three of her sisters were trying to talk to someone, but she couldn't make out any words clearly and she didn't hear anyone else's voice. Curious, she quietly crept down the stairs and up to the door that led into her room, pressing the side of her head against the wall to try to hear what was going on better. But just then, a few dull thuds sounded and what sounded like something hitting the floor came from the other side of the door, everything going quiet after that, the approaching footsteps was the only sound that was on the other side of the door.

Before she could do anything, however, a fist suddenly broke through the door right next to her head. Her eyes widened and she immediately jumped away from the door, startled and starting to freak out a bit. The fist was pulled out of the door and she thought she saw someone looking in right at her through the hole in the door for a split second before the whole door was suddenly kicked down. She backed up again, starting to go up the stairs backwards, but she didn't run, she wanted to see what was going on and who was doing this. And what she saw shocked her. Standing on the other side of where her door used to be were Dakota and some other guy that looked older than Dakota, but he was shorter than Dakota. Behind them were Riega's sisters unconscious on the floor.

"Dakota? What are you doing here? What did you do to Mary, Penelope, and Helen? And who's this?" Riega asked Dakota, taking a slight step towards him, but she still kept her distance.

"My name is Chris, I'm Dakota's father." The older man said.

Riega looked at him. "I'm Riega." She said, she wasn't too sure about this guy.

Chris smiled slightly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Riega." He said before starting to circle her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. "My son has told me a lot about you, that you were adopted, you're very strong, and you're very different from the other kids. He even told me that you're not usually this strong and that you don't usually look like this."

Riega looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Yeah, it all started this morning on my birthday." She said.

Chris nodded. "Dakota told me that as well." He finally stopped circling her and faced her. "Other than your tail, I'd say you've fully reverted back." He said, shocking Riega.

"My tail..? Wha-what!? I don't have a tail and I've never had! And reverted-" Before she could finish, Dakota stepped in front of her and landed a powerful punch to her stomach like what Chris had done to Mark, stopping her in midsentence. She was caught off guard by the attack and she could feel her body going limp as her vision grew dark and blurry. She would've collapsed on the floor, but Dakota grabbed her by the back of her shirt before she could hit the ground and hoisted her over his shoulder.

Chris smirked and turned around to start walking off. "Come on, Broly, we need to get back before the portal closes." Chris said.

_"Who's…Broly..?" _Riega thought before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing... What do you guys think? Would you stay with a family that hates your guts or be taken by some strangers? Please let me know in a review (or PM or message on my Facebook page), I'll be replying to any reviews on this chapter and the previous chapter in the next chapter. Until the next chapter guys! And Merry Christmas!**


	5. Changes, Part 4

**A/N: Hey guys! How have you been? Good I hope. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, my antivirus ran out and I just got a new one, yay! But before we get to the chapter, let's get to the reviews:**

**Nameless Angel 00: Yes, I love to use them, but I should probably stop or at least not use as many XP**

**Thank you for the review, it's always fun to see what you guys have to say and respond to you. I know it's only one review, but every single one is appreciated! :) Now then, let's get to the chapters you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Riega slowly opened her eyes to stare a dark wall, she was lying on her side on a bed, but she had no idea how she got there or where she was. She blinked a few times before shooting up to sitting position and looking around the dark room she was in with wide eyes.

"What the-where am I?" She asked no one in particular, not expecting an answer since she didn't see any one else in the room.

"You're on New Planet Vegeta." Someone said, startling Riega.

She looked at where the voice had come from to see Chris standing near the doorway, only he looked different. "Chris? What are you talking about?"

"Forgive me for lying to you, but my name is not Chris, I am Paragus, and I'm a Saiyan, like you. Chris was only the name I was using in that other dimension you were stuck in." He told her.

"Saiyan? Other dimension? Wha… I still have no idea what you're talking about!"

Paragus sighed heavily. "Very well, I will tell you what happened since you clearly don't remember anything. For starters, your real name is not Riega, that was just a name those humans gave you. Your real name is Saji. You used to live in this dimension when you were very young, but someone who was hunting you down for a reason I do not know found you and tried to kill you by slitting your throat, or even cutting your head off. But you got luck and he missed your neck, but he still hit your chest right below your neck, which was how you got your scar. But you were also knocked into a dimensional portal that sent you to that other dimension you've been living in for almost your whole life. And since you were in that other dimension, you had different hair and eye colors, no tail, and not as much power as you have in this dimension. You only get your original hair and eye colors and most of your power back when a new dimensional portal opens in that other dimension. But once you step foot into this dimension, you get your tail back as well as all of your power instead of just most of it." He explained to her.

She stared at him in disbelief. _"A tail…? And even dimensional portals? I must've hit my head or something… This is one heck of a dream…"_ She thought to herself. "How do you know all that stuff about me?"

He smirked a bit. "I have my ways."

"Okay…then how do I know you're telling the truth or not?"

"You don't, but I doubt any human would have a tail, power like you do, or survive an injury that could leave a scar that big." He pointed out.

Riega knew that most of what he said was true, but she didn't have a tail like he said she did. "But I don't have a tail."

"Why don't you look behind you?"

She looked behind her with a lifted eyebrow and was shocked to see a furry brown tail curled up next to her. "Wha…where did that come from!?" She asked in shock and disbelief.

"I told you." He said. "Oh, and there's something else you should know before I tell you why I brought you here." He stepped to the side and Dakota walked up next to him from behind the doorway.

Dakota looked different than before too though. He was shirtless, he wore white, somewhat baggy pants, a long red sash that was around his waist and held up by a gold metal belt with a blue gem in the front of it, gold metal shoes with a blue gem in them, gold metal wristbands with a blue gem in them as well. He also wore a necklace that was mostly made of a long rope that held a golden metal plate on the front of it with a blue gem in it too, only this one was bigger than the others. But other than that he looked the same as before, he even still had the gold metal band that was around his head before. She was really shocked at how ripped he was though, he was more muscular in this dimension or whatever Paragus said they were in.

"This is Broly, you met him as Dakota in that other dimension, but that was just the name he used while he was there." Paragus told her. Riega was quiet but she kept staring at them, still really shocked. "Broly is also going to be the one to train you. You have quite a bit of power but you don't know how to control it, he'll help you with that and teach you how to fight properly. I will sometimes watch you to see how you're progressing."

"Wait, you're gonna teach me how to fight better?" She asked.

Paragus nodded. "Yes, but you will also need to start answering to your real name, not your human name."

Riega paused for a moment. "Uh… What's my real name again?"

"Saji." Riega, or Saji, nodded, remembering that name. "Now that that's out of the way, I'll tell you why you're here. But first, change into these, the clothes you're wearing now won't last long in this dimension." Paragus said as he practically threw a bundle of clothes at her before he and Broly left the room without another word, the door closing behind them.

Saji caught the clothes and looked at them with a lifted eyebrow, they were black and white, her favorite color combination, and they looked pretty comfortable. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing, she wasn't sure how, but they were pretty worn out. Her clothes had tears in them and were pretty dirty. She sighed a bit. _'Guess I don't have a choice." _She thought to herself before changing into the new clothes.

Now she wore pitch black pants that were a bit tight, but not too tight, a white tank top that had a V-neck, a black jacket, and white metal shoes like Broly's, only with black gems instead of blue gems. The jacket's sleeves went down to just below her elbows and the jacket itself went down to just above her stomach. It was pretty comfortable and loose enough to not restrict her movements, but it was also tight enough to keep the jacket from falling off her shoulders and to keep the sleeves from hanging off her arms. They clothes were pretty comfortable, but she could tell that, whatever the fabric was made out of, it was really durable.

"That's much better, don't you think?" Paragus asked from the doorway, startling Saji.

She quickly turned around to look at him with wide eyes. "How long have you been there!?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I just got here." He replied as he walked up to her. He held up a white metal necklace with a black gem in it. "Put this on."

She took it in her hand and looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Why?" She asked suspiciously, something didn't feel right about the necklace.

"Just put this on." He told her again. She narrowed her eyes a bit at him for a moment before putting the necklace on. It hung loosely from her neck, but it didn't hang nearly as low as the necklace Broly wore. Paragus nodded at her. "Good, now I'll tell you why I brought you here. There is another Saiyan somewhere in the universe named Vegeta. His father, King Vegeta, tried to kill both Broly and me, but we managed to survive. King Vegeta has died, but his son, Prince Vegeta, is still alive. I'm going to lure him here and get him to stay here until comet known as Comet Kamori crashes into this planet and destroys it while you, Broly, and I escape to a planet called Earth where we will restore the Saiyan race!" He said.

"So, this is all for revenge?" She asked.

"Mostly, it's also for repopulating the universe of Saiyans."

That gave Saji the shivers. _"Please tell me there are more female Saiyans somewhere…"_ She thought to herself.

He looked at her again. "And with your help, we can do that. Broly is already much stronger than Vegeta, but your power will also help us. Once you are trained enough, we will get him to come here, once he's here, however, you _cannot _attack him or show any aggression or anything to him or he might learn of our plans. You will do what Broly does and what I tell you to do, understand?"

She nodded. "I understand." _"Guess there weren't any other female Saiyans…great..." _

He smirked a bit and nodded. "Good. But before you start training, I'll tell you about the Saiyan race so you'll know what you're capable of." She nodded again.

* * *

Saji walked around the huge palace-like building as she checked everything out and let everything that had happened sink in. It had been about an hour since Paragus told her about the Saiyan race and what happened to almost all the Saiyans and the real Planet Vegeta. The only full-blooded Saiyans that were still alive in the universe were: Prince Vegeta, his brother Tarble, Turles, Raditz, Nappa, Broly, Paragus, and herself. He wasn't sure if all of them were still alive or not, but he knew Prince Vegeta and Kakarot were alive, but even if the others were still alive too, there weren't that many Saiyans left in the universe. What's worse was that they all sounded like male names. He also told her that there were half-blooded Saiyans that were half human and half Saiyan, so there were humans on Earth in this dimension too. Their names were Trunks and Gohan, Gohan was Kakarot's son, and Trunks was Prince Vegeta's son. Also, Prince Vegeta, Kakarot, Trunks, and Gohan were all on Earth.

She had a lot to think about and she was still trying to get used to the facts that: she's not a human but an alien, there are different dimensions and she was stuck in the wrong one, and almost her entire race was almost completely gone. She sighed a bit as she looked up at the ceiling as she walked forward, she still couldn't believe that almost her whole life has been a lie. At least she wasn't with that horrible adopted family of hers. Hopefully she would have a better time in this dimension, course, she'd have to get used to a few other things, like having a tail that affects her balance.

While she was walking around, however, she heard a guard that was nearby whistle at her. "Hey cutie, why don't you spend the night in my room tonight?" He asked.

She glared at him coldly and clenched her fists tightly; she almost walked over to him to punch him the face. But before she could, Broly came out of nowhere and glared at the guard, the guard paused for a moment before running off to wherever. Broly then turned around to face Saji with the same emotionless look on his face as when she first met him.

"My father doesn't want you to fight with them." He said gruffly.

She looked up at him, she still couldn't believe how tall he was, she only reached up to just below his shoulders. "Then tell that idiot not to talk to me like that." She said. He didn't reply as he turned around and started to walk off, she looked after him before following him. "Hey, why didn't you tell me your real name and about all this before?"

"My father didn't want me to tell you. He also wanted to make sure you were the Saiyan we were looking for."

She lifted an eyebrow. "What? Have you been watching me?"

He glanced back at her from over his shoulder. "My father was, yes."

"And you? Were you watching me too?"

"Only when my father wanted me to and when I was with you in your dimension." He suddenly stopped and turned around to face her, making her stop dead in her tracks to avoid running into him. "Are you ready to start training now?" He sounded a bit impatient now.

She was quiet as she thought about that for a moment, she felt a lot better than earlier since she had some time to think everything over, and she was pretty eager to start learning how to fight better. She finally nodded after a bit. "Yes, I'm ready." She replied.

Broly turned around and started to walk down the hallway again. "Then come with me." She stared at him for a moment before shrugging and following him.

* * *

**A/N: Huh, well that's...shocking... Imagine waking up and someone telling you that your whole life has been a lie... I have no idea how I would respond to that. And Broly's gonna train her, that should be fun, and interesting. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a review, send me a PM, or even message me on my Facebook page about any questions or requests you might have or if you just wanna say whatever, I'll be happy to hear it and I'll get back to you on it. :) Until the next chapter guys!**


	6. Training Begins

**A/N: Hey guys! I got a new chapter for you all! Sorry if I'm a little late posting this one (and chapters to 2 other books of mine that I need to update too...) but I've been pretty busy with stuff. So yeah. But, as always, let's get to the reviews before getting to the chapter.**

**Juli the Shinigami: Yay! I'm glad you like it so much already. (Hopefully I won't ruin it for you by messing up or something now. XD) And I thought Kiela was your favorite OC of mine, eh, oh well. Saji and Kiela both are awesome anyway :D. And I'm glad you're looking forward to the rest of the book too.**

**Alright, that's all for the reviews, thank you for leaving one, every single one is greatly appreciated :). And if anyone else would like to leave a review for an idea, question, request, or even saying what you like/hate about something, feel free to leave one. Now then, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

"You have to time your block better if you want to actually block my attacks." Broly told Saji as he threw a hard punch at her face.

Saji quickly brought her arms up to her face just in time to block his attack, she did stumble back a bit, but she still stood her ground and kept her block up. Once Broly pulled his fist back, however, he started to attack her with a barrage of punches and kicks, catching her off guard. She got hit by the first few attacks, but she managed to collect her thoughts pretty quickly and get a block up for some of his attacks, dodging other attacks of his, but she still got hit by quite a few of his attacks.

"Alright, that's enough. Take a break." Paragus, who was watching them from nearby, said before he stood up and walked off.

Saji looked at Broly, she was panting a bit. "So, how did I do?" She asked him.

He looked at her for a moment, he wasn't tired at all, before looking forward. "Good." He replied gruffly. She made a face at him, he always said that. "You're never gonna become a Super Saiyan if you keep holding back like that." He told her after a few minutes of silence.

"A Super Saiyan?" She asked in confusion.

He looked at her. "My father hasn't told you about Super Saiyan yet?"

She shook her head. "No."

He was quiet for a bit before sighing heavily. "How annoying… Fine, I guess I'll tell you. Super Saiyan is a transformation that Saiyans can go through if they are strong enough, they become at least 10 times stronger than normal in that form. Vegeta is already a Super Saiyan."

"And you? Are you a Super Saiyan?"

He paused for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yes."

"Can you show me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because…?"

"Because I can't."

"Why can't you?"

He glared at her, obviously irritated, and she immediately shut up. "Go ask my father." He growled before walking off.

Saji watched him with a lifted eyebrow before he disappeared from her view, that was mostly her fault for asking him so many questions, but he didn't have to get mad at her for it. He could've just showed her what a Super Saiyan was and that would've never happened. She blew out through her lips and started to walk back towards to huge palace, which was about a mile or so away from where she was, to look for Paragus. He told her that they were going to bring Vegeta and possibly the other Saiyans on Earth to this planet in about a year at the most, and only a few months at the least, so she probably only had a few months to train with Broly and get stronger. But she still didn't know how to use energy attacks or fly like Paragus said she could. And she couldn't transform into a Super Saiyan, whatever that was.

_"I'm still not sure if I should buy Paragus' story of me being an alien…"_ She thought to herself as she looked up at the sky. She had been in that dimension for about a week or two now, but she didn't think she was getting any better with her fighting, sure, she was almost always sore from her training, but she still didn't feel stronger.

After walking for a few more minutes, a light green energy blast suddenly came out of nowhere and was heading straight for Saji. Luckily for her, she heard the whistling sound from it, catching her attention, and she immediately dove to the side to dodge the energy blast once she saw it, having to roll on the ground a bit when she did. The energy blast hit the ground where she was standing not a second ago and exploded once it touched the ground, making a huge cloud of dust and smoke as dust and rock pebbles fell to the ground all around her. Once the cloud had cleared away, however, she could see a large crater in the ground where she used to be standing. She jerked her head around to look in the direction where it came from to see Broly rushing towards her at an unbelievable speed, but he looked different from before. His hair was a light blue color, his eyes were a dark blue color with a bit of green mixed in, he looked bulkier than before, and he had a faint yellow, flaming aura, plus, he looked pretty ticked off about something, which actually scared Saji a bit. Her eyes widened and she quickly jumped sideways to get out of Broly's way as he flew right passed her with a tightly clenched fist in front of him, which was most likely meant to hit her. He stopped by planting one of his feet down on the ground, he then turned around to face her before putting his other foot on the ground and lunging at her with clenched fists.

"Broly? What are you doing!?" She yelled at him as she braced herself.

Broly didn't reply as he started to throw fast and powerful attacks at her. Saji managed to dodge/block some of his attacks, but most of them hit her, and they hurt, A LOT. While he was attacking her, however, she somehow managed to see an opening in his attacks, she clenched her fist tightly and landed a hard punch at his stomach when he wasn't expecting it, actually catching him off guard and making him falter a bit. Saji took that opportunity to attack him before he could recover, attacking with fast and powerful attacks, but they weren't as strong or as fast as Broly's attacks were. Broly did take some damage from her attacks, but he recovered in no time and grabbed one of her wrists in his hand before she could land another punch and he spun her around and around a few times and letting her go flying a few hundred yards away from him. She did several front flips and back flips in the air before managing to balance herself, with the help of her tail, and land on her feet once she hit the ground, sliding back a few feet and stopped right in front of a rock wall.

She shook her head a few times, dizzy from all those flips she did, and tried to focus on Broly, but her vision was too blurry for her to focus. Broly suddenly flew right in front of her and punched her in the stomach as hard as she could before she could react, her eyes widened and she spit up some blood as she flew back again, this time slamming into the wall behind her pretty hard and making her wince in pain. He went up to her again and started to punch her in the stomach over and over again while she was still stuck in the rock wall, she spit up more blood and winced every time he landed an attack, crying out in pain every so often. He ignored her though and kept punching her, pushing her deeper and deeper into the wall, it didn't look like he was gonna stop any time soon, but she didn't know how much more she could take, her vision was growing dark and she could barely think straight anymore.

After what felt like an eternity, however, he suddenly stopped punching her, but he grabbed her tightly by the neck and jerked her out of the rock wall she was stuck in, holding her up off the ground. Her eyes widened and she clawed at his arm to try to make him let go as she gasped for breath, but he didn't even loosen his grip. After about a minute or so, however, she felt her consciousness starting to slip away and her strength leave her body as her grip on his arm loosened. But right before she passed out, he suddenly let go of her neck, letting her fall to the ground. She landed on her hands and knees and gasped for breath, a hand on her neck where he had grabbed her.

"What…was that…for…?" She asked Broly as she tried to catch her breath.

"That, Saji, was part of your training." Paragus said as he landed next to her.

"What…? That was training…? He almost…killed me…!"

He nodded, looking unconcerned. "Yes, I think you'd learn more about fighting if you were in a real life or death situation." He explained before looking down at her. "And the reason why Broly looked different and was stronger than before is because he was a Super Saiyan. I thought it would be better to show one to you what one was instead of explain the whole thing to you." He said as if reading her mind.

Saji stood up on shaky legs, her breathing returning to normal. "Okay, I see what you mean." _"But you didn't have to tell him to almost kill me…"_ She said, thinking the last part.

"From now on, you will fight Broly in his Super Saiyan form every day after your regular training, that is, until you can fight better and transform into a Super Saiyan yourself. And he will always fight you with the intention to kill."

She held back a groan. _"Remind me to never ask you anything again…"_ She thought.

"You go take a break. You may be a Saiyan, but you still aren't that strong." He told Saji before looking at Broly with a cold glare. "As for you, we're having a talk." He told Broly before ascending into the air and taking off towards the palace, knowing Broly would follow. Broly, who was back in his normal state, paused for a moment, looking down with that all too familiar emotionless look on his face, before following Paragus.

"Hey, wait! I still can't…fly…" Saji started to yell, but the volume of her voice lowered once she finished her sentence, they were already long gone.

She growled a bit in anger before walking back to the palace-like building by herself, she usually walked back with Broly after training, they didn't much if at all when they did, but it didn't look like that was gonna happen this time. She knew that Broly didn't like her, he'd probably have no problem killing her too if Paragus didn't stop him, but there was something about him that made her want to know him, but she didn't know what it was. No, she wasn't attracted to him and she didn't want him as a boyfriend, that would be weird, but she did want to be his friend, even though he almost killed her. But, she didn't really know how to make friends since she's never had any, and she guessed that he didn't either, if he even wanted any, but she guessed she would just have to figure something out.

* * *

Saji easily dodged one of Broly's light green energy blasts that he threw at her by bending over backwards, using her momentum from that to start doing back flips to get a little farther away from him. Once she was a good distance away, she stopped by planting her feet on the ground, sliding back just a bit, she then fired a blood red energy blast at Broly, but he just sidestepped to dodge it. He suddenly pushed off the ground and rushed at her with clenched fists; she immediately tensed up and braced herself for his attacks. Once he was close enough, he threw a hard punch at her, aiming for her stomach, but right before his fist hit her, she smirked and suddenly disappeared, catching him off guard and making him stumble forward a bit from the momentum of his attack. Saji suddenly appeared behind him and landed a solid kick to his back, right between his shoulder blades, and making him stumble forward again.

He quickly recovered though and spun around to land a powerful punch to Saji's cheek, sending her flying off to the side, her eyes shut tightly from the pain. But she recovered in no time and caught herself in midair right before she could slam into a nearby rock wall; she then put her feet on the wall behind her and kicked off it to rush at Broly with an alarming amount of speed. While she was flying towards Broly, she fired several blood red energy blasts at him over and over again. He dodged most of the energy blasts, the ones that did hit him didn't do very much damage to him though, but, he was too distracted with the energy blasts to focus on Saji, who was still charging at him.

She smirked before throwing a roundhouse punch at him, hitting him right in the cheek, she then used her momentum from that to spin around and elbow him right in the side of the neck with her other arm. Those attacks caught him off guard and he flew back a few feet before catching himself, he glared at Saji before holding an open hand out to her, a powerful energy blast forming in his hand. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was doing, he was getting ready to fire his Eraser Cannon attack at her, which was extremely powerful since he was a Super Saiyan and she wasn't. She braced herself for the attack, but right before he could fire it at her, he winced in pain, grabbed his head tightly, the energy blast that was in his hand was gone now, and he fell to the ground in a kneeling position.

Saji stared at him in shock for a moment before running over to him to make sure he was okay. "Broly, are you alright?" She asked him, but he didn't reply.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to be punished for trying to actually kill you." Paragus told her as he walked up next to her, holding a hand out to Broly. Saji looked at the hand he was holding out to see a gold metal object with a glowing green gem in the middle of it, where his palm was, wrapped around his hand.

Saji looked back at Broly as he cringed and kept holding his head tightly in pain, the blue gem in the metal band around his head was glowing brightly like the gem in the metal object Paragus had. "But what are you doing to him?" She asked Paragus.

"I told you already, I'm punishing him." He replied, not taking his eyes off Broly, he didn't look even slightly concerned for his son though.

Saji gritted her teeth. "How are you punishing him?" She growled at him. He glared at her before holding his other hand out to her, his other hand had a metal object with a gem in it wrapped around his hand too, but this one had different colors; the metal was black and the gem was white. She looked at it in confusion as the gem started to glow. _"What the-"_ She started to think, but she suddenly stopped when she felt a searing pain in her neck that immediately spread throughout the rest of her body.

Her eyes widened and she fell to her hands and knees as one of her hands immediately went up to her neck where she was hurting, but she didn't feel and injuries or anything like that on her neck, the only thing she felt was the necklace Paragus had wanted her to wear. Then it dawned on her, Paragus was using the necklace he gave her and that thing on her wrist to hurt her like this and he was most likely doing the same thing to Broly! She gritted her teeth and put her head on the ground with one of her arms outstretched and slightly bent in front of her while her other hand was on her neck. The only word that came close to describing the pain she was feeling was unbearable, but even that didn't fully describe what it really felt like. Broly noticed what Paragus was doing to Saji and Broly looked kind of shocked to see that Paragus was doing that to her too. After what felt like an eternity, the pain finally stopped and Saji practically collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

She heard someone walk up next to her, but she was in too much pain to look to see who it was. "Remember this next time you want to question me." Paragus growled. There was another jab of pain on her neck, making her cringe, but it stopped as soon as it started, before Paragus walked away.

After a few minutes of her just lying there and catching her breath, she heard someone else walk up next to her; she knew it wasn't Paragus again because these footsteps were heavier than his. "Are you alright?" Broly asked her slowly.

Saji was quiet for a while, shocked by what he asked her just now, before looking up at him, he looked out of breath too. She nodded a bit. "Yeah, I think so." She replied as she stood up on shaky legs, Broly watched her as she stood up. "I don't think I'll wear this stupid thing anymore."

She reached up to take the necklace off, but Broly stopped her. "You can't take it off; it'll just hurt you again like my father did just now if you try to take it off." He told her.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding! I can't take this thing off at all?!" He shook his head slowly in response. She sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping as she dropped her hands to her sides. "Alright… Thanks for warning me, Broly." He nodded again before walking back to the palace, his legs were shaking a bit though. She watched him for a moment before smiling slightly and following him, it wasn't much, but that was an improvement.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of this chapter? Hopefully I'm not killing Broly's attitude in this...that was the one problem I knew I would have with this book since he doesn't talk much or anything in the movie when we first see him in his normal state like this. But, I'm gonna try to make it work the best I can, and if it's kind of like: "What the heck did you do to him? He doesn't act like that in the movie!" I guess I can say that it's a side of him we've never seen before since he was mainly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form and/or Super Saiyan/Restricted Super Saiyan form when he showed more of his attitude in the movies. So yeah, hopefully that makes sense XD. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll post the next one as soon as I can, until then guys! (P.S. I have a poll up on my profile concerning one of my books, feel free to check it out and vote please :) )**


	7. New Training

**A/N: Hello! How're you all doing? Excited that school's FINALLY almost over? Me too. I'm also gonna be working this summer, so yeah :). That's also a reason why I haven't been updating much, I've been doing training for this job for the last month or two and I still have school and crap...ugh... But I'll keep posting as often as I can, I promise! But anyway, let's reply to some reviews!**

**Son of Whitebeard: Yeah, I guess I am, hopefully it's not too bad XP**

**OtakuWhovian1224: Haha, pretty much, yeah**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them! Oh, and one more thing: The poll for one of my other books (The Runaway Experiment) is still up and I'm gonna keep it up for about another week or so, so if you want to vote, but haven't already, now's your chance! Now then, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

Saji sighed heavily as she sat on the floor of the large spaceship they were in, bored out of her mind. Broly stood next to where she was sitting, he still had that emotionless look on his face and he hasn't said anything to anyone since they took off, which was about 2 or 3 hours ago. So Saji didn't have anyone to talk to and pass the time. Paragus had taken both her and Broly onto this huge, empty ship to go to a distant planet for more intense training. As if Broly trying to kill her everyday wasn't intensive enough… They only had a couple of months left until Vegeta and his friends would be brought to the planet they were on, and she still wasn't a Super Saiyan yet. She could tell she was really close to transforming into one though, she just needed a bit more training, but Paragus wanted to do something a little different, and more difficult. Great… While she was sitting there, she noticed some of the soldiers talking to each other, but she couldn't hear what they were saying, she could only see their mouths moving as they talked. It was then that she had an idea that could occupy her until they got to the planet.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" She pretended one of the soldiers asking the other. **(She's pretending in her mind anyway, she's not saying that out loud to herself...that would be weird.)**

"She's fine. She keeps telling me she wants a pet of some kind." She pretended the other soldier replied.

"But I don't know what she wants."

"You didn't ask her?"

"No, I did."

"What did she say?"

"She said she wants a unicorn with a gnome riding it." They both paused for a moment.

"You're kidding…"

"No, I'm serious! And she said she'd name it Sparkly Puff."

"I think she's been hitting the sake a bit too much…"

"I wouldn't be surprised…"

A snicker escaped her mouth without her even realizing it when she imagined all that, catching Broly's attention. He looked down at her. "What are you laughing at?" He asked her, he sounded a bit irritated for some reason.

She looked up at him. "Huh?"

"You laughed. Why?"

She stared at him for a moment before realizing what he was talking about. She looked away from him nervously. "Oh, that… I was just…um…" She stammered.

"Just what?"

"Ah, well, I was bored so I was just pretending that those soldiers were having a funny conversation."

He didn't say anything for a while as he looked down at her with that same emotionless look on his face. "You did that because you were bored?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

She looked up at him again. "Uh, yeah, I've actually been bored this whole time, but I just thought of that idea a few minutes ago."

"How?"

She had a confused look on her face. "Huh?"

"How did you do that?" He raised his voice a bit when he asked that, startling her a bit.

"U-um…I just use my imagination, that's all." _"He's pretty scary when he's irritated."_ She replied, thinking the last part. He didn't say anything; he just stared at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Uh…do you have any idea what I meant?" She asked after a while, he shook his head in response. _"Great…"_ She thought. "Um, it's like… How do I explain it…?" She said, scratching the side of her head in puzzlement while looking down. She heard a soft thud next to her and she looked to see him now sitting next to her, still staring at her. She stared at him in surprise, she wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Well?" He asked, getting impatient.

She blinked. "Huh? Oh! Um… I don't really know…how to explain it…" She said quietly, looking down and hoping he wouldn't get mad or anything.

He didn't say anything for a while, but he finally spoke up after a few minutes. "Okay, then tell me what you did."

She looked at him again. "Um, okay. I was thinking of what I could do to distract myself without annoying anyone until we got the planet. Then I saw those 2 soldiers talking to each other, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see their lips moving. The idea just came to me after that."

"Hmm, I see." Was all he said.

"Did that answer your question?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Oh, okay." Neither of them said anything after that, they just sat there in silence, waiting to arrive at their destination. _"Well this is awkward…"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

"Alright, you two go take care of the inhabitants here, I'll stay here with the ship." Paragus told Saji and Broly as they walked off the ship.

Broly didn't say anything, but Saji spoke up. "By ourselves? Didn't you say that the inhabitants here are really strong?" She asked.

"You'll be fine, and I'll send some soldiers with you." _"Unfortunately, they're not very strong and will die pretty quickly." _Paragus said, thinking the last part.

She sighed a bit. "Alright." She glanced up at Broly for a split second, but he didn't seem to notice. _"I just hope he doesn't ditch me if something bad does happen."_ She thought.

"Well get going, we don't have all day." Paragus said with a slight growl. Broly didn't say anything; he just turned around and started walking.

Saji looked at him. "Ah, hey, wait up!" She said before running after him to catch up to him.

Paragus smirked a bit as he watched them. _"This should bring her Super Saiyan form out. But even if it doesn't, she'll be very close and all she'll need will be a little nudge."_ Paragus thought to himself.

Saji looked up at Broly when she caught up to him. "So, any idea where we're going?" She asked him.

"No." He replied, not even looking at her.

"Oh, great." He didn't say anything to her. She sighed a bit. _"I didn't think it was possible, but this is worse than when I was with my adopted family…" _She thought to herself. _"At least they talked to me…" _

"What are you doing?" Broly asked her, snapping her back into reality.

She looked up at him to see him floating in the air and looking at her impatiently. "Oh, sorry." She said before floating up into the air too.

"Don't get distracted, I will leave you behind me if you slow me down." He warned.

She nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything else and he took off in a random direction, she followed him closely. Neither of them said anything as they flew, looking for any inhabitants on the planet. The soldiers Paragus had sent with them couldn't keep up, but they were still following Saji and Broly. Saji doubted they would be much help though since they were so weak, but she didn't say anything about it.

After a few more minutes of silence, Broly spoke up. "What's wrong?" He asked, but there wasn't any concern in his voice.

She looked at him. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" He sounded more impatient that time.

"Um, nothing."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're lying, aren't you?"

She had a surprised look on her face when he said that. "What? No I'm not!"

"I've been stuck with my father since I was born and I can tell when he's lying. I can tell when you're lying too."

"But, everyone's different; they all have different habits and do different things when they lie."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "My father may not be fighter, but he's _very_ good at lying. How else do you think he'll bring Vegeta here?"

She was quiet. _"I guess he has a point there… But still, that doesn't mean Paragus and I do the same thing when we lie."_ She thought to herself.

"So?"

She looked at him again. "What?"

"What's wrong?" He asked with a growl this time.

"I told you, nothing."

He scoffed. "Fine, don't tell me. Some team player you are."

She stared at him for a moment before starting to get mad, she knew he was trying to guilt-trip her, but she didn't care. "I'm not a team player? What about you?! You glare at me and ignore me most of the time! You could stand to talk to me a bit more and actually acknowledge me! Even my adoptive family treated me better!" She growled. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, her eyes widened and she immediately stopped behind him. _"Oh crap, I got him mad, didn't I?" _She thought.

"So that's the problem you have, huh?" He asked, surprising her again.

"What?" _"He made me angry on purpose!?" _She thought the last part.

"And here I was thinking it was something serious." He said before flying off again.

She watched him go with a shocked look on her face before looking down a bit. She had to admit, that hurt. _"Good to know what you think of me…" _She thought to herself.

Broly stopped again and looked back at her. "Now what are you doing?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

She looked up at him with a cold glare. "What's it to you?" She growled.

"Excuse me?" He growled, starting to slowly fly over to her.

"You heard me. I don't need to stay with some heartless guy like you." He growled loudly, she was probably pushing it, but she didn't care.

"I dare you to say that again."

"I would, but it wouldn't matter. Your feelings for me wouldn't change. Oh wait, I forgot, you don't have any."

He suddenly grabbed a fistful of the front of her shirt and jerked her towards him, startling her. "I'll kill you for that!" Before he could do anything, however, something caught his eye and he suddenly pushed her away, jumping away from her as well. She was surprised and confused as to why he did that, but right after he pushed her away, a light yellow energy blast shot right between them, just barely missing them.

Saji immediately looked in the direction where it came from with wide eyes. _"What the-Where did that come from?!"_ She thought as she looked. Several aliens that looked like a mix between a human and a dog stood not too far away from them.

"Looks like they found us, finally..." Broly said before looking at her. "Stay out of my way." He rushed at the aliens after saying that.

She watched him for a moment before scoffing. "_You_ stay out of _my_ way…" She mumbled under her breath before following him.

* * *

**A/N: I wouldn't push it with Broly, Saji, he's even scarier when he's _really_ mad. But, I guess you got saved by those aliens...maybe... So what did you guys think of this chapter? It was gonna be longer, but I decided to shorten it to get this chapter up today. As always though, feel free to leave a review, send me a PM, or message me on my Facebook page! I love hearing what you guys have to say :). Until the next chapter guys!**


End file.
